WEDGED
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: a cruel prank leaves Naruto stuck in a culvert and Sasuke's wrath upon him. and what does a 13 foot troll pixies and fairies have to do with the thing! But alas this is another story of how naruto can't help but get into trouble! does contain lime and both boys are 13 years old so some underage action going on. don't sue and don't complain you've been WARNED!


**I OWN NOTHING! *sniffle sniffle***

**WARNING: this does have some lime like action in it so I recommend that if you don't like guy on guy action AND/OR on this case boy on boy (both participants of the age 13) then please use the back button or exit button to remove yourself from this page. also keep in mind that I am always open to reviews and good advice but I don't like flames and will probably ignore them.**

**This is a fanfiction I made to a fellow writer who like my FIRST fully finished SASU/NARU so the asked for another of similar aspects….this is what I came up with! ... This ones for you ****_yrsd_****.**

**ENJOY**

Naruto glared at the length of darkness before him. The pin sized whole of light at the end seeming to mock him. 'dammit! Kyuubi can't you help me?' Naruto shifted his shoulders in an attempt to get unstuck. His hands out stretched but never seemed to gain any distance.

_"Ha! Why should I help a runt like you? You got your self into this you get yourself out!" _Naruto couldn't see Kyuubi in that moment but he had no doubt in his mind that the nine tailed beast was grinning maliciously at Naruto's predicament.

Suddenly all background noises went silent. The crickets stopped chirping and the locus stopped their annoying buzzing. Naruto hadn't been a ninja long, but long enough to know that when the little bugs of nature went silent it was to hide from predators. Naruto tried to shift in an attempt to see where the danger was going to come at him but no matter what he couldn't shift enough. "So dobe… here we meet again."

Naruto went rigid, of all the people why was it him?! "oh… heh…heh uh- hey teme long time no predrica-….perdricta- ….um trouble?"

"Hn, always getting into a _predicament_ huh dobe?" Sasuke cocked an eye brow at the younger male while taking in the whole situation, well at least all he could see. Naruto was once more, as always stuck in some mess. But admittedly a water drain wasn't something he had expected the idiot to get stuck in. well what was that saying? Oh yeah 'paybacks a bitch.' Sasuke smirked and stalked towards his prey.

+-+ -+-+-+-+ 5 hours ago that lead to the whole 'stuck' incident +-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naruto looked at the elaborate rig he had made. One string at one end connected to another connected to another creating a Z-rig, then leading to a marble hanging precariously above a shoot leading to yet another larger marble and shoot. The size of the marble continued till the size settled on a bowling ball. Then from that bowling ball that was supposed to go down yet another shoot before it ended up landing on a sledge hammer that was to fall on a teeter-totter containing a bucket full of molasses where it was to propel off the teeter-totter and land on the head of the next 'pervert' to walk into the door.' Yes original a bucket hanging on the door frame but still it was creative for Naruto's simple mind.

Now here's where the mistake was made, a d-rank mission of baby sitting the small XXX rated shop was handed to Kakashi and his team; but with a sick cherry blossom and a still hurt sensei that left one moody Uchiha and one stupid food accessory (yes that means Naruto). Now, granted Kakashi supervised the ongoing mission but still that lead to the problem of coming and going; leaving the two dirt devils to their demise.

So when Sasuke left with a growling stomach to go fetch some form of food, that left a very bored Naruto for well over 45 minutes. That was 5 minutes of plotting, 15 minutes of obtaining required necessities, 20 minutes of setting up said rig and lastly 4 minutes of setting there and looking at the creation with pride and accomplishment.

Now remember that original number? 45… missing a number? Well that took place as Naruto grinned and flopped down behind the counter to lay in wait for a pervert. Hopefully if luck was on his side the bucket would fall on either, Ebisu, Kakashi, or some closet pervert. So when the door opened and Naruto grinning from ear to ear, as the string attached to the door set the whole thing in motion; it quickly fell as the world slowed down. Naruto lurched from his seat his face agape in horror as he met eye contact with an already pissed off Uchiha. The bucket teetered precariously before falling. "Sasu- _oh shit!_" Naruto yelped as the bucket of smelly molasses landed heavily on Sasuke's shoulders.

Naruto took a hesitant step back as he saw the large intake of breath from the raven. His right hand flew to his mouth to cover the open hole. His eyes bulged and he felt his heart rate sky rocket. What the poor blonde wasn't expecting was the strangely calm voice. "Naruto, please care to explain why there was a bucket of molasses over the door?"

Naruto's brain racked itself looking for at least a semi believable excuse. His mind not even registering the taller form behind Sasuke. "You see Sasuke! After you left there was this HUGE 13 foot troll, and it came in and ransacked the place before leaving with a threat to return. So I set up a booby trap for it for when it returned 'cause I heard from a pixy once that trolls _hate_ mollasse-"

Naruto stopped his rambling when he was interrupted by a silver haired jonin. "uh Naruto ever heard the saying when your in a hole stop digging?" Naruto tried to shake his head but his eyes seemed to have made their focus on the trembling closed fists of the raven haired Uchiha. Kakashi smiled before pointing at the back door. "well in this case you were caught digging you own grave so I suggest you take off you knee high boots climb out of the pile of shit you just rambled and run for your life….cause Sasuke's about to kill you."

Naruto didn't hesitate a second as he turned around and fled the scene a livid Uchiha suddenly hot on his tail. "Kakashi sensei, help me!" Naruto pleaded but Kakashi just smiled and waved good bye to the idiotic blonde.

So after a chase around the entire village through several water purifier systems one sewage plant, and more than a dozen restaurants and clothes line, and two libraries and one hospital, Naruto sat down completely exhausted. _'damn, I didn't think this would make him so mad! It wasn't my fault he has such horrible timing. Geez i-'_ Naruto froze as his eyes settled on the medium sized culvert. Then an idea struck. "that teme wouldn't think I'd be stupid enough to crawl through that!" Naruto quickly removed the bulkiest of his clothing leaving him in his boxers and netted shirt. Bare foot and just a little cold Naruto took a big gulp of air before dive bombing into the tight hole. He could see the exit just a mere 100 feet or so away so it would be a breeze to just crawl all the way through.

Now after an hour of struggling Naruto gave up! He had even gone through all the stages required for the Kubler-Ross death, denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. He had refused to admit that his favorite food had gone straight to his hip causing him to get stuck. Naruto had been in an outrage that they didn't post a warning 'food may cause bloating or a muffin top!' he had begged for forgiveness promising to restrict 14 bowls of ramen to a low sum of 12…7…5…2? Ok he didn't care what the out come was he couldn't go lower than two bowls of ramen! Then he was depressed upset for everything he had done wrong and everything he wished he could make better. Then eventually as he felt the grip of the pipe constrict his breathing.

Suddenly silence from all life had him tensing. He expected his demise but not the harsh slap that came to his back side. Naruto yelped. He tried to turn but he was blind. "what the-?"

Naruto yelped once more.

+-+-+-+-+-+ out side the culvert +-+-+-+-+-+

When Sasuke arrived on scene he wasn't too surprised to be met with the blondes ass…though he expected the blonde to be mooning him instead of just staying still. He had long since given up his anger but refused to let the blonde win the sick game of chase. "hn, dobe what the hell are you doing?" when the blonde didn't respond he felt his rage boil back to the surface and he lashed out a the blondes back side. Again he repeated himself. "I said, what the hell are you-" he stopped when the blonde tensed but remained mostly still. So he repeated the action watching in mild fascination as he witnessed the tan toes curl before the legs kicked out in an attempt to remove the attacker from his backside.

Rolling his eyes when he suddenly heard muffled curses that where just not understandable he pulled out a Kunai. Swinging his arm back he proceeded to hack away as the culvert till a small fist sized hole was present. Sasuke peered into the hole with a more than holly-than-thou smirk. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto looked pleadingly at the dark haired Uchiha. "Sasuke, teme! Please I need your help! I can't get out!"

Sasuke smirked. "What did that 13 foot troll find you and shove you in here?" Sasuke just barely kept the sneer out of his voice.

Naruto jerked when Sasuke's hand landed on his backside once more. "Yes! It was awful you gotta help me out before he comes back!" Naruto hissed while glaring at the male daring him to smack his backside once more.

Sasuke sighed. "Well if the troll put you in there then I bet your little pixy friends can get you out with their magic dust." Sasuke gently took his index finger and traced the connection point where pipe meat tanned hide.

Naruto shivered and his breath hitched for a second when he felt something in him stir wildly. The idea of being unable to stop the raven from his escapades seemed to excite the blonde more. "Every one knows pixies don't have the magic flying dust its fairies!" Naruto growled out snappily.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled ready to just leave the idiot to stew in his own problems when he heard the blonde turn desperate.

"Okay! Okay! I lied! There is no troll there is no pixies! So Fairies! Nothing like that! I lied so you wouldn't get as mad but when I tried to crawl through here I got stuck!" Naruto rushed out panting as he felt the cold metal seem to tighten with each breath in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'ya think?'_ he almost snapped at the blonde but held his tongue. "So what's in it for me if I get you unstuck?"

Naruto turned his brain in an attempt to think of an idea before shouting out. "I'll get you what ever you want just please help me out of this!"

Sasuke thought about it before nodding. "fine whatever." Looking about the area for something to slick the blonde up with he let his eyes settle on the mud around his feet. kneeling down he picked some up and threw it on the blondes backside.

The boy yelped before trying to wiggle out of the rough cold textured glop that seemed to drip all over his backside. "Oi! That's cold! What the hell id that stuff it feels like pasty sand paper!"

Sasuke smirked. "well your half right. Its mud dobe." Sasuke continued to lather the boy up to the best of his ability before he deemed ready. Though he was almost gentle in his doings so when his hands felt a rock or pebble in the mud to at least remove it before tossing more onto the tanned muddy backside. Though that's not to say he 'felt' _all_ the rocks… but of course that wasn't on purpose he would never do that!

Sasuke flicked some gloppy mud off his fingers before looking at the blondes backside. "Alright Naruto place your arms out straight and suck in you gut on three I'm gonna pull." Sasuke glanced that the small hole where Sasuke's voice echoed from and nodded.

"1" Sasuke said after wiping his hands clean of the filth and he got a good grip on the others ankles.

"2" Naruto breathed out in a whisper as he out stretched his arms and sucked in his gut to the best of his ability.

"3!" Sasuke commanded as he yanked on the others ankles hard. Naruto came flying out of the pipe with a sick suctioning sound before falling into the small stream. Naruto sat there panting as he was able to finally breathe fully once more. "Now that you're out, time for a little pay back." Sasuke sneered down at the blonde that went suddenly tense over his lap.

The blonde had fallen where his lay on his stomach and one leg was on each side of the raven, Naruto's semi hard erection hovered precariously over the ravens. (The closest maneuver to be resembled would be 69.)

"but Sasuke, think of all we've been through! I mean you just saved my life and now you're gonna beat me up? Wow you are such an emotional roller coaster! I mean rea-" the hand that landed firmly across his boxers had Naruto hissing in pain and recoiling from the lap he was firmly resting on now. His hips thrust forwards and inadvertently grinding into the slightly older male. "Dammit let go teme!" Naruto snarled as he began to thrash in the hands of the raven. Said raven almost broke his teeth as he ground them together trying to get back onto balance after the amazing friction on his lower region.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and threw him into the creek and off his lap. Naruto growled jumping up to his hands and knees sputtering water and rocks from his mouth all the while coughing. "Dammit teme! That hurt! What the-" he was jolted from his thoughts as a body landed rather roughly on him.

"Hold still dobe, you're disgusting! I'm trying to help." Naruto didn't have to be a genius to realize that Sasuke no matter how controlled he was; was still very mad about the earlier incident. So with one hand between his shoulder blades and with the other traveling over his body in an attempt to wash off the mud Naruto couldn't help to grumble his displeasure and let the damn raven finish what ever sick mind game he was playing.

After a few agonizing moments Sasuke finally finished his make shift bath of the blonde. "There! Now time for my payback, dobe." Naruto looked over his shoulder as if so ask if he was serious but as the raven pulled the blonde onto his lap Naruto knew that something was about to go terribly wrong. An elbow landed in between his shoulder blades pinning him painfully to the tan shorts' covered pale lap. And a hand landed heavily across his backside. Naruto hissed in pain as his toes curled. His wet boxers clinging to his hips only amplified the onslaught of 'spankings' he was in receiving from the almighty Uchiha.

Smack after smack, blow after blow Naruto made no more a sound than the occasional hiss of pain; but it seemed that the damned raven was out to hear him scream as he brought his hand down so hard that his young calloused hands stung. But what the raven heard after 20 minutes of the torture had him stilling in his next strike.

Naruto thought it hurt he really did but when some form of heat pooled in his stomach- causing his 'mini Naruto' as he liked to call it- he tried to hiss in pain but instead tensed and then moaned as deeply as he dared. His whole body shuttering with shivers before relaxing and settling onto the paler males lap. Sasuke could very clearly feel the bulge in the other boys pants and after the initial shock he smirked.

Sasuke had paused looking at Naruto with unmasked shock. He went to shift for another strike trying to put off the sound as him hearing things but when his knee brushed something hard through green boxers, he knew he hadn't been imagining it. Sasuke blinked before smirking like a cat with a canary. "Dobe, are you hard?" Naruto blushed but kept his mouth shut. Sasuke slapped his hand across the heated backside of Naruto feeling him tense before gasping for air.

Sasuke didn't lift his hand away from Naruto's backside instead he marveled almost experimentally at the heat that radiated though the still sopping wet boxers. Then ever so slowly –giving Naruto if he wished to dislodge his hand or stop him- traveled his hand between the blondes slightly spread legs and cupped the slightly younger boy.

Naruto moaned when the pale hand cupped him. Gently the hand squeezed his family jewels before releasing him, just to settle on a gentle rub of up and down. "Teme? What the hell are you doing?" Naruto panted looking at the smirking Uchiha his face aflame.

Sasuke looked the blonde in the eyes before squeezing Naruto's semi hard shaft rather roughly. "Whats it look like?" Sasuke paused his petting of the boy beneath him waiting for his 'idiotic' idea to explain the ravens actions.

Naruto blushed even harder while trying to swallow a thickness that formed in his throat. Slowly he sat up. "I _thought_ you were supposed to be punishing me." Naruto looked away as his hand slowly traveled to his crotch and covering it.

Sasuke though he was gonna suffer a nose bleed at the face of the 'defenseless' boy before him. But of course the sudden rumbling of two starving stomachs ruined the moment. Sasuke looked at Naruto's stomach as Naruto looked at Sasuke's. Naruto smiled before bursting into a cheery laughter and Sasuke grinned closing his eye and shaking his head. Sasuke's eyes popped open when an idea formed after a memory.

Naruto's annoying voice came back to him_. "I'll get you what ever you want just please help me out of this!"_ Sasuke felt a glint come to his eyes. '_any thing I want hm?_'Sasuke looked at Naruto's still semi hard erection. "Fine I know what I want. And I expect you to keep to your word."

Naruto gulped before gaining the courage to ask. "wha-what do you mean? What are you getting at?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was stupid before speaking. "I'm hungry and for once I really must say, I have a taste for some ramen topped with _Naruto._" Sasuke dragged out the boys name almost mockingly.

The blonde turned beet red before blinking. "Uh, you mean you're gonna eat me?! Like a troll?! Or an ogre?!"

Sasuke felt a vein form on his forehead before lunging at the blonde just before he began to back peddle. "Just shut up and hold still!" Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's wrist and pinned them above his head restricting movement. Using his free hand he tugged the boy's boxers down all the while he himself growing harder with each thrust and bucking of the blondes hips. "go ahead keep squirming I find it so fascinating at the friction it causes." Immediately Naruto stilled his movements.

Sasuke grinned finished with tugging the boxers down just enough to expose a fully erect member. Gently almost as if it was made of glass he wrapped his fingers around the heated member. The groan he heard was enough for him to loose it.

In 5 minutes Sasuke, and Naruto found themselves so engrossed they didn't even bother to care that being in the woods ANY wandering couple could spot the young 13 year olds. Their hands wrapped around each others members, faces flushed and sweaty, hands matching stroke for stroke. Both intent on making the other finish first. Sadly the raven won, he always wins. Naruto grunted and his hips stilled after a few hectic thrusts into the awaiting hand. His seed spilled onto the dark blue Uchiha en-crested shirt and onto his fish net shirt.

Sasuke knew his own member had to be turning a darker shade of red if not purple, but when he felt the hand of his partner in crime give out under him and felt the heated flesh pulse in his grip. Sasuke sighed as he let himself go, his own member pulsing in the slightly tighter than before grip. He couldn't help but watch in fascination as he had watched Naruto's seed spray on him, but now better than seeing was feeling. Feeling his first release from another was too much, for either of them.

Both boys panted and collapsed side by side, their knees and feet still in the cooling waters of the creek. Their flaccid members still exposed to the cooling night air causing the occasional shudder. Looking at each other they couldn't deny the truth. They may be young but without a doubt… this was love. Sasuke blinked when his recently turned blurry vision returned to normal he had to crane his neck back and blink at the two fingers that was presented before him. "What?" Sasuke scrutinized the pinky and ring finger once more before his eyes settled onto the pouting face of the blonde.

Naruto didn't say a word he just left his hand out stretched. Finally realization dawned and Sasuke smirked before intertwining his pinky and ring finger with his boyfriends. "Promise we'll always be together?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto causing said boy to pull away slightly. "I swear that if you ever think of leaving then I will tie you down. If you get away then I'll cut your feet off. If you try to drag yourself away then I'll cut your hands off. And if you try and scream for help I kiss you till you suffocate or loose consciousness. Do you understand?"

Naruto blinked before smiling. "In a very disturbing way that's so sweet." Cuddling up to the Uchiha Naruto sighed. "Guess I just can't leave you then huh?" They sat there for a few more moments before Naruto sat up and glared at the Uchiha. "but for your information leper cons do exist!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before flopping onto his back in a huff of exasperation. "Whatever."

The end


End file.
